The Fallen
by coffeexcoffeexcoffee
Summary: Based on the book Fallen. It's Ed's 18th bday and Noah realizes something horrible is coming for him. Movie spoilers, T for content in future chapters. PLZ REVIEW! Damn I suck at summaries! Please R&R!
1. The growths

The Fallen

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even half the plot of this damn story! Some parts of the plot I _do _own.

Chapter one: The growths

It was October 11, 1923 the day that Edward would turn eighteen. Little did he know that he was about to get more than just a simple cake and cards. In the evening, Noah baked a cake while Alphonse (Hiederich) distracted Ed by listening to his dumb stories about his world and how he misses Al and Winry.

"Done," Noah said with satisfaction, after five long hours of baking, frosting, and sticking candles on the cake. She put the last candle on and smiled at the pastry, "I sure hope this works." she sprinkled some kind of powder on a slice she cut out, she longed to learn why Ed was so weird lately. She walked into Ed's room and gave him the slice, "This better work," she whispered under her breath.

Soon after, Ed fainted, giving Noah her opportunity. She put her hand on his back, trying to read his mind, she quickly retracted it when she felt two equally-sized growths. She put her hand on his head now.She saw things she shouldn't have.

_There were two angels, each had a bloodthirsty look on their face. They had a bleeding angel cornered. Ironically, this angel had blonde hair in a ponytail, his bangs framed his face, and he wore a brown trenchcoat atop a white shirt with a pale right arm and left leg -- they were prosthetics. To her shock, it was Ed they were killing! _

_She grabbed a nearby metal pole to scare them off, she ran to his side and held him close to her "Everythings gonna be alright, Ed." she softly stroked his hair as the angels drew closer for a killing stroke. They came close and swung swords at the couple, Noah got in front of Ed, and the angels---_

A piercing scream escaped Noah's mouth as she rose from the still unconscious boy's body, "Oh my God! Noah what did you see!?" Alphonse exclaimed, helping the gypsy to her feet. "Alphonse we gotta get him out of here! Within two days he's a Nephilim!" cried Noah as she ran to Ed's side and embraced the drugged alchemist. "What!?" Alphonse asked with a puzzled look on his face.


	2. It can't be!

The Fallen

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even half the plot of this damn story! But some of the plot I _do _own.

Chapter two: It can't be!

A piercing scream escaped Noah's mouth as she rose from the still unconscious boy's body, "Oh my God! Noah what did you see!?" Alphonse exclaimed, helping the gypsy to her feet. "Alphonse we gotta get him out of here! Within two days he's a Nephilim!" cried Noah as she ran to Ed's side and embraced the drugged former alchemist. "What!?" Alphonse asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"A Nephilim! A fallen angel! A bastard!" Noah said with a fearful tone in her voice. "Shemhazai, an angel of high rank, led angels in a descent to Earth to instruct humans in righteousness." She explained, "The tutelage went on for a few centuries, but soon the angels pined for the human females. After lusting, the fallen angels instructed the women in magic and conjuring, mated with them, and produced hybrid offspring: the Nephilim." Noah pointed to Edward, a theory developing in her mind.

"So," Alphonse began, "Ed's a hybrid of an angel and a human? Wait! This is preposterous! H-he can't be!" Alphonse couldn't believe it if he tried, and believe me he tried. "He is, I'm afraid." Noah said sadly. "But we have time, right?" asked Alphonse, "Two days," said Noah, "Two days or he's a goner. The Powers... They'll kill him. I saw it." She said grimly. "In his mind? Or his dreams?" asked Alphonse, "I'll show you," she then dragged Alphonse to Ed's unconscious body, and put one hand on his head, the other she gave to Alphonse.

_Just as before, the angels had a wounded Edward cornered. But this, this was a little different, now the poor creature gasped for breath, choking on his own blood and vomit. Alphonse and Noah ran to his side and blocked the Nephilim with their lives. _

_Alphonse grabbed a pole and attempted to scare the Powers away, meanwhile, Noah was still tending to the former alchemist. "Help...me..." Ed managed to choke out before throwing up more blood and choking on his painful sobs. Noah ripped off a long piece of cloth and wrapped it around the Nephilim's wounds, she then picked him up and ran for cover, this was bad. _

_Alphonse couldn't hold the angels off for much longer, it was only a matter of time before they needed to get out of this mental stage and wake Ed. "Noah!" he yelled to the gypsy, but she was long gone by now. "Nooo!" _

He pulled his hand away from Noah's and shook her, she wouldn't wake. _Oh my God, did they get her!? Oh God, I hope not! _Alphonse thought to himself in fear, "C'mon Noah! Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled in despair as he shook the gypsy. "Noah!!" He yelled one last time and desperately slapped her. She rose, "Ow! Alphonse!" Noah yelled and slapped him back.

Soon their playing around like foolish young children worked a miracle, Ed woke only to find Alphonse and Noah having a slap fight and guffawing like there was no tomorrow. Ed began to yell at the two, but was silenced by their silliness and immaturity. He then drew a transmutation circle on the floor and produced a tremor that could have killed them, and they finally stopped.

"Ed! Are you on drugs!?" Noah snapped at the shrimp with a look on her face that could make Fonzie cry like a little girl. "Well whaddya expect when a pair of foolish excuses for young adults wakes you up with their dumbass-ness!?" Ed made the same "Makes Fonzie cry" face as Noah. "Listen you bastard Nephilim!" Noah snapped, "I almost got killed just so you wouldn't! If anything you should be thanking me for saving your damned atheist ass you freaking --" she was interrupted.

"Nephilim?" asked Ed, "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I'm not explaining again! Point is; you're a fallen angel hybrid and within two days, some angels are gonna _kill you _if we don't get you out of here or something!" said Noah, once again with that grim tone of voice.

Ed couldn't believe it, Hohenhiem, an angel!? What the _hell _was this world coming to!? He must have been adopted! He started freaking out and hyperventilating.

Oh, and then he fainted.


End file.
